


La Danza dei Naga

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Dúil de Dragon
Genre: Exotic Dance, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Kiuroh decide di ballare un'antica danza per il suo re.





	La Danza dei Naga

"Vieni da me, mio re. Stasera ti mostrerò la danza che i naga mi hanno insegnato quando il tuo regno non era ancora nato."  
  
Roan, seduto sul suo grande letto a baldacchino, deglutì. Kiuroh aprì lentamente il mantello di piume di cigno nero che il re gli aveva regalato, la sua figura androgina che si stagliava contro la luce notturna della finestra.  
Con lentezza, il drago spostò in avanti un piede dalle unghie appuntite, così grazioso e bello come solo un corpo creato con la magia può essere. Come poteva Roan resistergli? La pelle diafana, quasi trasparente, rifletteva la luna, e quello sguardo dorato così penetrante attraversava i secoli e l’animo di qualsiasi umano.  
E la danza… oh, la danza dei naga. Era sfuggente, sensuale, elegante, intrappolava il suo sguardo come una magia mesmerica. Attraverso i movimenti fluidi delle sue dita, del suo ventre, Roan vedeva i regni lontani, oltre il deserto, verso Est.  
Non era più nella propria stanza, ma in un mondo fatto di misteri nascosti oltre la seta, in templi antichi quanto il mondo.  
Perso in quella danza, si accorse solo troppo tardi che il polpastrello di Kiuroh poggiava sul suo glande scoperto, stimolando l’uretra bagnata. Il sorriso efebico del drago si allargava malizioso.  
  
“Già pronto, mio re? Più veloce del previsto. Ma quello credo che sia merito mio.”


End file.
